


Cuore di Ingranaggi

by Graffias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Che strani gli esseri umani</i>. Era una cosa che pensava circa una ventina di volte al giorno, ovvero fra una rassettata e l’altra alla casa della sua padroncina.<br/>Lui non era come i robot più moderni, quelli alti quanto gli esseri umani e capaci di parlare venticinque lingue, però sapeva fare il caffè e sistemare le tubature di casa."<br/>Storia di un tenero robottino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuore di Ingranaggi

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 13-08-2009.

 

  
  
_Piiiiiiiw_.  
Era il suo suono, ma le sue padroncine avevano sempre detto che più che altro era il suo _verso_.  
 _Piiiiiiiw_.  
Ma lui non era mica un animaletto domestico, era un robot alto cinquantadue centimetri e cingolato, non era una sua prerogativa fare versi, ma se le padroncine dicevano così, allora doveva essere così.  
 _Piiiiiiiw_.  
 _Che strani gli esseri umani._ Era una cosa che pensava circa una ventina di volte al giorno, ovvero fra una rassettata e l’altra alla casa della sua padroncina.  
Lui non era come i robot più moderni, quelli alti quanto gli esseri umani e capaci di parlare venticinque lingue, però sapeva fare il caffè e sistemare le tubature di casa.  
 _Iiiiiiiw!_ Ciò bastava a soddisfarlo parecchio.  
Quando era impegnato nelle pulizie domestiche, se ne andava cigolando per la casa emettendo sempre lo stesso suono, _Piiiiiiiw_ , perché gli piaceva e perché era il suo nome. Veramente il suo nome era P.E.W., una sigla buffissima che non ricordava più nemmeno per che cosa stava (forse aveva bisogno di un po’ d’olio? Ultimamente scordava troppe cose…), però da sempre le sue padroncine lo chiamavano Piw e a lui piaceva. _Piiiiiiiw_ , gli piaceva ripeterlo, lo metteva di buon umore.  
 _Che strani gli esseri umani._  
All’inizio avevano creato tanti robottini come lui, mettendoli a fare cose che loro giudicavano noiose da fare, solo che poi le cose che secondo loro erano noiose da fare erano aumentate sempre di più, e così erano aumentati anche i prototipi di robot, avevano cominciato a sfidarsi per vedere chi li progettava meglio e poi _boom_ , c’era stata una guerra.  
Piw sapeva poco della guerra e di com’era realmente iniziata, sapeva solo che ciò faceva sempre piangere la vecchia padroncina; quindi preferiva non saperne niente a riguardo e, anzi, quando la vecchia padroncina ne iniziava a parlarne per poi fermarsi di colpo singhiozzando, lui si avvicina a lei cigolando, accendeva le lucette rosse sulle sue guance metalliche e le diceva _Uuuuw!_ Lei lo guardava sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, gli accarezzava il capoccione metallico e lo rassicurava.  
«Non è niente Piw, non è niente. Solo la guerra. Le guerre non lasciano mai niente, come potrei piangere sul niente?»  
La vecchia padroncina, padroncina Nina, si era addormentata per sempre tre anni prima, almeno secondo il calendario degli umani, e lui adesso era al servizio della nipote, padroncina Lizzie.  
«Sai, Piw» gli aveva detto padroncina Nina, prima di chiudere gli occhi, «sono davvero tanto stanca, dormire la notte non mi basta più, mica sono come te che non dormi mai!» l’aveva rimproverato bonariamente.  
 _Oooow!_  
«Quindi mi sa che adesso chiuderò gli occhi e dormirò per sempre» aveva aggiunto. «Potresti prenderti cura tu, adesso, di padroncina Lizzie?»  
 _Iiiiiiiw!_ Aveva acceso le lucette rosse sulle guance metalliche e aveva stretto il suo braccio bianco e raggrinzito fra le sue manine a tenaglia, guardandola addormentarsi mentre padroncina Lizzie piangeva in un angolo.  
 _Uuuuw!_  
Il cielo era sempre nero sulla città, al massimo di giorno si colorava appena di bluastro.  
«Colpa delle ultime bombe atomiche!» gli diceva sempre padroncina Nina. «Una volta il cielo aveva sfumature così belle!»  
 _Oooow!_  
La vecchia villa di famiglia, dove adesso viveva padroncina Lizzie, aveva la tappezzeria scrostata, pioveva dal tetto e c’erano anche dei topolini in giro.  
 _Eeeew!_  
Piw passava gran parte del giorno a provare a cacciarli con uno scopettino fra le manine a tenaglia.  
Padroncina Lizzie non c’era mai a casa, o meglio, c’era, ma se ne stava spesso attaccata al cyberspazio. Lei faceva parte di una strana organizzazione, adesso, e Piw non sapeva se la padroncina Nina sarebbe stata fiera di lei o piuttosto preoccupata per lei, se l’avesse vista. Ma non importava: lui si sarebbe preoccupato per lei e nei momenti giusti inorgoglito per ciò che faceva, al posto di padroncina Nina. C’era lui adesso.  
 _Awww!_  
La cosa di cui però era sicuro, era che padroncina Nina avrebbe disapprovato l’amputazione del braccio di padroncina Lizzie. Padroncina Lizzie diceva che era stata una cosa molto utile, perché l’aveva sostituito con un braccio meccanico grazie al quale riusciva a collegarsi al cyberspazio dappertutto, in poco tempo e di nascosto dei cattivoni, però Piw era davvero sicuro che ciò a padroncina Nina non sarebbe piaciuto, quindi disapprovava al posto suo.  
 _Eeeew!_  
Del resto, padroncina Nina aveva disapprovato anche che padroncina Lizzie si tingesse i capelli di rosa e indossasse sempre minigonne di pelle e calze a rete. Perché non avrebbe dovuto disapprovare un braccio meccanico?  
 _Eeeew!_  
Aveva imparato a distinguere i cattivoni dalla brava gente perché i primi avevano sempre delle armi addosso. Dicevano che era per il bene della brava gente.  
Piw non capiva, ma del resto gli esseri umani erano davvero strani.  
Padroncina Nina gli aveva spiegato che i cattivoni, visti i tempi difficili che erano sopraggiunti col dopoguerra, avevano cominciato ad offrire la loro protezione ai più deboli, e loro inizialmente avevano accettato, visto che i governatori erano troppo impegnati a litigare ancora fra di loro per occuparsi dei bisogni della brava gente.  
Solo che dopo non molto le offerte di protezione erano diventate imposizioni e i cattivoni erano aumentati, aumentati e aumentati ancora, fino a quando la situazione era degenerata e gli stessi governanti non avevano saputo più che pesci pigliare per riappropriarsi dei loro popoli, che avevano finito col seguire i cattivoni piuttosto che loro per paura di ritorsioni.  
Era tutta una questione di territorio e comando, diceva sempre padroncina Lizzie. Piw capiva che gli doveva essere sfuggito qualche passaggio di quella storia, ma non capiva esattamente in quale momento. O forse qualche passaggio era sfuggito agli umani, per ritrovarsi adesso così.  
 _Eeeew!_  
Padroncina Lizzie stava dalla parte dei deboli, gli diceva, e ogni volta, prima di stendersi sul lettino, chiudere gli occhi e collegarsi al cyberspazio, gli diceva sempre «Piw, mi raccomando: se entra in casa gente armata, svegliami pigiando questo tasto qui» e glielo indicava, «e occhio ai topi! Non devono rosicchiare i cavi che mi collegano al cyberspazio!» e lui scuoteva il testone metallico accendendo le lucette rosse sulle guance.  
 _Iiiiiiiw!_ , diceva risoluto. O almeno provava ad esserlo: per un robot è sempre difficile dare l’idea di uno stato d’animo.  
Appena padroncina Lizzie chiudeva gli occhi, lui se ne stava lì a guardarla con uno scopettino in mano, pronto a cacciare i topi.  
Piw sapeva che padroncina Lizzie in quei momenti era in stato di semicoscienza, però aveva sempre paura che lei potesse decidere da un momento all’altro di dormire anche lei per sempre, lasciandolo lì, da solo, in quella villa troppo grande per un robottino come lui.  
 _Uuuuw!_  
In quel momento stava proprio facendo la guardia a padroncina Lizzie.  
 _Piiiiiiiw! Piiiiiiiw! Piiiiiiiw!_ , canticchiava per ingannare il tempo, ma appena vide un topolino andare verso uno dei cavi del braccio metallico, corse a cacciarlo a suon di ramazzate.  
 _Eeeew!_  
Il topolino corse fuori dalla stanza e lui lo seguì fino alla soffitta; lo vide infilarsi sotto uno scatolone e lo colpì forte. Il topolino scappò via e non lo vide più, però, in cambio, lo scatolone si aprì appena mostrando il suo contenuto: c’erano i vecchi ricordi di padroncina Nina, lì dentro.  
 _Oooow!_  
 _Piiiiiiiw! Piiiiiiiw! Piiiiiiiw!_ , squittì felice, aprendo di più lo scatolone e mettendosi a guardare meglio il suo contenuto.  
Si sorprese quando vide il vecchio orsetto di peluche di padroncina Nina, lo stesso che poi era stato di padroncina Lizzie. Lo prese con le sue manine a tenaglia, lo portò in alto e accese le lucette rosse sul suo faccino.  
 _Awww!_  
Ricordava che l’orsetto cantava una ninna nanna, se gli si pigiava il pancino, quindi lui ci provò, ma non successe nulla.  
 _Uuuuw?_  
Si chiese perché, forse era rotto. Decise che doveva aggiustarlo, quindi prese i suoi attrezzi e andò in cucina a ripararlo.  
Lo posò con delicatezza sul tavolo e gli aprì il pancino per provare a riaggiustarlo.  
 _Iiiiiiiw!_  
Padroncina Lizzie una volta si era arrabbiata tanto con padroncina Nina, perché lei si era rifiutata di farsi sostituire dei pezzi del suo corpo con degli altri pezzi nuovi.  
«Non voglio diavolerie meccaniche dentro di me, Piw!» si era lamentata con lui padroncina Nina. «Io sono nata così, e così voglio restare. Paradossalmente è lo stesso motivo per cui non voglio ti sostituiscano con un robot nuovo».  
 _Iiiiiiiw?_  
«Perché è da tanto che stai con me» gli aveva risposto. «Tu ormai conosci le mie abitudini; certo, questo è successo perché col tempo hai memorizzato tutto ciò che mi riguarda nel tuo cervellone, ma ciò non vuol dire che tu non mi conosca bene: tu fai parte della mia vita da quando avevo dodici anni, sai chi sono, ci sei stato quando altri non c’erano, e per quanto le tue reazioni possano essere dovute alla tua programmazione, tu sei il mio Piw, non P.E.W. Capito?»  
 _Uuuuw!_  
«Se mai ti cambiassero un pezzo, verresti riprogrammato, e io non voglio! Voglio che tu resti così come sei, semplice. Anch’io voglio restare semplice!»  
 _Iiiiiiiw!_  
«Perciò non importa se questa mia decisione mi farà addormentare per sempre prima del previsto: in ogni minima cellula del mio corpo c’è la mia storia, tutto quello che ho vissuto lo devo al mio corpo e l’ho vissuto attraverso e grazie al mio corpo. Ed è con _questo_ corpo che io voglio addormentarmi per sempre».  
 _Uuuuw!_  
«Io non voglio essere riprogrammata, Piw, credo che non lo vorresti neanche tu».  
 _Eeeew!_ , e aveva agitato le manine a tenaglia stringendole come fossero pugnetti.  
L’orsacchiotto non voleva saperne di tornare a cantare. Non avrebbe cantato ninna nanne per lui? Avrebbe cantato solo per le padroncine?  
 _Uuuuw!_  
«Piw? Piw, dove sei? Sono tornata!» sentì la padroncina Lizzie cercarlo.  
 _Piiiiiiiw! Piiiiiiiw! Piiiiiiiw!_ , la richiamò.  
«Ah, sei qui?» disse, entrando in cucina e tirando un sospiro di sollievo. «Ho aperto gli occhi e non ti ho visto, stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi. Cos’hai lì?»  
 _Iiiiiiiw! Iiiiiiiw! Iiiiiiiw!_ , ripeté, indicandole il peluche.  
«Uh, l’hai trovato?» si sorprese prendendo l’orsetto in mano. «Non ne fanno più così! Credevo si fosse perso! Dove l’hai trovato?»  
 _Iiiiiiiw!_ , le indicò il tetto.  
«In soffitta, eh? Gli hai aperto la pancia perché non funziona più?»  
 _Uuuuw!_  
«Uhm… Dunque, vediamo se riesco ad aggiustarlo io!» e così dicendo si leccò un labbro e si mise all’opera.  
 _Iiiiiiiw! Iiiiiiiw! Iiiiiiiw!_ , strillò allarmato Piw, perché la padroncina Lizzie provava sempre a riparare le cose colpendole con forza con una mano, e ciò stranamente si rivelava sempre la mossa sbagliata: dopo non c’era più verso di riparare l’oggetto in questione.  
Padroncina Lizzie infilò un cacciavite dentro al pancino dell’orsetto, poi lo sbattè con forza contro il tavolo ed infine richiuse il pancino e premette il bottone.  
L’orsetto cominciò subito a cantare la ninna nanna preferita di padroncina Nina.  
«Visto?» gli disse, porgendogli il pupazzo. «E tu che non ti fidavi di me! Vado a cambiarmi, dopo scenderò per la cena!»  
Piw strinse forte a sé l’orsetto, accese le lucette rosse sulle guance e cullò felice il suo ricordo di padroncina Nina.  
 _Awww!_  
Sì, gliel’aveva promesso, e lui era un bravo robottino, di quelli che mantengono le promesse agli umani: avrebbe sempre protetto padroncina Lizzie.  
 _Piiiiiiiw! Piiiiiiiw! Piiiiiiiw!_  
  
  


 


End file.
